nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: The Run/The Run/Stage 10
Stage 10 is the final chapter in The Run Mode of Need for Speed: The Run. Jack will encounter and race with his rivals from the earlier stages. The police will attempt to stop him one more time. Stage 10 is set in the East Coast of the USA including New Jersey, Philadelphia and New York City. Pine Grove Rd (Tumbling Run, PA) This is the last event to take place in Philadelphia. Jack will run across Eddie Cooke driving a Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) and race him in a 1 vs 1 battle. As seen in previous events of Stage 9, the road features a high number of difficult turns. At the 2.6 miles hairpin, the player must promptly brake. Cooke can be easily defeated with the Porsche 918 RSR and other good handling cars. Pine Grove Rd has four checkpoint marks (2.8, 2.1, 1.3, 0.6) and spans only 3.5 miles. Interstate 78 Express (New Jersey Approach, NJ) Jack finally reaches New Jersey and gets involved in a 3.5 miles Sprint Race with two checkpoints at 3.0 miles and 1.7 miles. The roads have become wider in this event and hardly include any difficult corners. The player must try to maintain a high speed to beat any opponent and ultimately get to Run Position 7. Union (New Jersey, NJ) Union is the last Battle Race in The Run Mode. It has a length of 5.7 miles and only two checkpoints (3.9, 2.0). The opponents in this race are a Pagani Zonda Cinque, a Lamborghini Aventador and a Porsche 918 RSR. Newark Bay (New Jersey, NJ) Newark Bay is a 5.8 miles rival race with Cesar DeLeon. Five checkpoints marks are present (5.0, 4.3, 3.0, 1.7, 0.7). During the opening of the event, Cesar DeLeon's brothers are shown to be rammed by the police, which will lead to DeLeon racing on his own with Jack. Although DeLeon can be easily outperformed in this race, the player will constantly face the police in high numbers, who will also set up roadblocks at different spots. The first shortcut in this event appears at 4 miles. More will follow at 1.5 miles, where railways are. Here, it's advised to slow down to avoid hitting stationed roadblocks. They are best avoided by driving through the middle gaps. New Jersey Turnpike (New Jersey, NJ) New Jersey Turnpike is the penultimate race event in Stage 10. Calvin Garret will challenge Jack again in a 4.6 miles Rival Race with three checkpoints (3.7, 2.6, 1.7). Despite being a shorter race than Newark Bay; New Jersey Turnpike can be challenging, as the police will be largely involved in this event. Just as when the race starts, the player will encounter a roadblock. The police will chase the player until reaching the checkpoint mark at 1.7 miles. At 1.0 miles, the player will encounter a sharp and two hairpin turns. Before the finish line of the race, two roadblocks are stationed. Downtown (New York City, NY) The final race against Marcus Blackwell takes place in the centre of New York. It is the final 'survival' race. It spans 9.5 miles and includes eight checkpoints (8.4, 7.7, 6.8, 5.8, 4.6, 3.2, 2.0, 0.5). In the first part of the race, the player must avoid the rush hour in the city. While driving through the alley, the player can use ramps to prevent crashes. At 6.8 miles, the player will enter the Brooklyn Bridge. Traffic appears at both lanes of the road. They are best avoided by slowing down or by driving on the middle of the road. Blackwell will stop for the player in the checkpoint after the bridge, when both are far away from each other. Past the checkpoint mark at 4.6 miles, Blackwell will shoot at Jack, who will try to evade him and unintentionally drives into a subway tunnel. The first oncoming train uses the left railway. After it passed the player, a train will approach Jack from behind. It can be avoided by driving to the left railway. Another oncoming train will use the railway, which the player uses. By driving to the left unpaved way, the player will get to a subway station. After leaving the station, two more oncoming trains will appear. This will force the player to use the inclination of the left wall. Immediately after the player has left the tunnel, another train comes. It is avoided by driving to the left railway, which will lead the player back to the race. At 2 miles, the player will reach a harbour. Here, it will be possible to drive at a high speed. While driving in the harbour, the player must try to stay at the middle of the road, as there are occasionally containers and other objects placed to the left and right side. At 0.5 miles, a short cutscene will be shown. After that, both racers will drive on a long straight passing through a warehouse. Blackwell will crash at the entrance, which results in Jack completing the Run as the winner. Available Vehicles *Any Tier 5 Vehicle Category:Stages Category:Need for Speed: The Run